


Call Your Girlfriend

by angelsfalling16



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Baz wants to be with Simon but not like this. He insists that Simon talks to his girlfriend before anything can happen between them.





	Call Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song “Call Your Girlfriend” by Robyn. I heard this song recently for the first time in years and was dying to write a fic based off of it, so here’s a small thing that I wrote. I suppose that it’s technically a non-magical au, but that’s not really important. I’ve been really busy lately, but it was no nice to write something again (even if it is kinda short.)

**Baz**

His hand is on my face, his thumb rubbing circles over my cheek. I feel my hand come up to rest on his waist, knowing that I should push him away but unable to move either way. Our breath mingles between us as he tilts his head to the side and leans even closer. His lips are almost on mine, and I want so badly to close the distance between us. But I can’t. It would be wrong. I don’t want our first kiss to be like this.

“Call your girlfriend, Snow,” I whisper.

He jerks away from me. “What?”

“I can’t – I _won’t_ – do this until you talk to her.”

I hate that I’m pushing him away, but I won’t let him cheat on his girlfriend. Even if it is just a kiss. (I don’t want it to be just a kiss. I want more from him, but not like this.)

He takes a step back and won’t meet my eyes as he says, “I—. I don’t know what to tell her. I can’t tell her about—.”

He cuts himself off, but I know what he was going to say. It hurts a little to know that Simon doesn’t want to tell her about us, but I don’t blame him. I don’t even know what we are. Maybe we aren’t anything. Maybe this is some kind of joke.

“Baz,” he says softly, probably realizing how that sounded. “I like you, but I don’t even know what we are.”

“We’re friends.”

His face falls, so different from a moment ago when his eyes were alight with wonder and possibility of something new.

I continue, trying to explain what I mean. “All we are, and all we’ll ever be, is friends. Unless you call your girlfriend.”

“I don’t know what to say to her,” he says again, quietly.

“You say,” I pause for just a moment, thinking. I’ve never broken up with anyone before. “You say that it’s not her fault. Tell her not second guessing everything you’ve said and done. Tell her you never met to hurt anyone, that it won’t make sense right now, but you’re still her friend.”

He’s watching me with wide eyes, and I wonder if I’ve screwed up. It feels wrong to be instructing Simon on how to break up with his girlfriend. It feels a little bad to the thing that’s breaking them up in the first place. It’s his choice, but I hope he’s making the right way for him.

Then, figuring that if I’ve already messed things up that I might as well take a chance, I add, “Y-you tell her that you met somebody new. Then, you let her down easy.”

He’s quiet, thinking over what I’ve said, and then he asks, “What if she wants to know about you?”

“That’s up to you. Just, don’t tell her what you said about how I give you something that you never even knew you missed. I don’t think that she needs to know everything about us.”

“I—. Okay, I’ll do it,” he says, nodding his head. Then, he starts to pull out his phone, and I reach out to stop him by wrapping my hand around his wrist lightly.

“No.”

“What?” He looks up at me, confused.

“You don’t have to do it now. Wait until you’re ready.”

“What about you?” He asks, looking at me as though I’ll disappear as soon as he turns away.

“I’m here. My feelings aren’t going anywhere, but I don’t want to rush you. If you want to stay with her, that’s fine. Just, you have to tell one of us.”

I take a step away from, knowing that my self-control won’t hold for long if I stick around with him looking at me like that.

“Where are you going?” He asks.

“Home.”

“Oh.” He looks so torn, and I hate knowing that I’m that one who caused it. I don’t know what I was thinking when I met up with him. Things are either going to go really well, or I’m going to lose him completely.

“Call me,” I tell him, giving him a small smile.

He simply nods, and I walk away, not knowing whether he’ll choose me. The memory of that almost kiss keeps me going, though. It gives me hope that he’ll choose me. If he doesn’t…well, I already came to terms with the fact that I’d never get to be with him once. I’ll just have to do it again. It will take some time, and I still have a bit of hope. For now, I’m going home to wait, to see which call I’ll get.


End file.
